nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
Woundwrencher (Swashbuckler Archetype)
The Woundwrencher is a rare type of kin hunter, famous for their usage of extravagant oversized weaponry, little to no heavy armor, and a fighting style that encourages wrenching a beast's heart directly from its bosom. The Woundwrencher exists as the antithesis to the beastly scourge of monsters unleashed upon humanity by the vile goddess Lamashtu, said to share some part of her tainted bloodline in their own wretched forms. The Kin Hunters dedicate themselves towards eradicating all manner of vermin that take shelter in shadow. ''Trained to remain light on their feet, with armor being mostly useless against enemies of such a massive scale, the Woundwrencher puts more emphasis on the use of complex, and oversized weaponry to dispatch foes that far outmatch their stature with finesse. '' Hunter's Toolbox A Woundwrencher gains proficiency with light armor, all simple weapons, and martial weapons. In addition, she counts weapons that she was weapon focus with as light or one-handed piercing melee weapons for the purposes of her swashbuckler abilities, such as panache and deeds (as well as abilities presented in this archetype). This ability replaces the swashbuckler’s proficiencies and alters panache, deeds, swashbuckler weapon training, and swashbuckler weapon mastery. Keen Senses The Woundwrencher uses Wisdom in place of Charisma for her key ability score (determining how much panache she receives and the DC of deeds). Hunter's Armory The swashbuckler gains exotic weapon proficiency at level one as a bonus feat. Hunter’s Rally At 2nd level, when a Woundwrencher makes a melee attack roll, she can heal hit point damage, allowing the bloodletting to fuel her fervor. On a successful melee attack, the blood hunter can roll a rallying die, regaining a number of hit points equal to the result of the die. This rallying die begins at 1d4 at 2nd level, and increases by one step every 5 levels thereafter (1d6 at 7, 1d8 at 12, and 1d10 at 17). This ability can never heal the Woundwrencher for more than 1/3rd of her maximum health in a single round, and cannot bring the Woundwrencher above her maximum hit point total; any excess healing is lost. This ability replaces charmed life. Deeds Woundwrencher gains the following deed(s), which alter or replace existing deed(s). Skilled Deflector (Ex) At 3rd level, as long as a Woundwrencher has at least one point of panache, she gains a bonus to attack rolls when making a Hunter’s Parry equal to ½ her swashbuckler level. (Maximum +10 at 20th level). In addition, if the Woundwrencher’s parry fails, she gains DR 1/- against that attack that hits her. This increases by +1 for every 4 levels the swashbuckler posesses (to a maximum of DR 5/- at 20th). This deed replaces menacing swordplay Visceral Attack (Ex) At 3rd level, a Woundwrencher gains the ability to perform especially devastating attacks with their riposte deed. When a Woundwrencher ripostes with the parry and riposte deed, she deals an additional 1d4 points of precision damage per level of swashbuckler the Woundwrencher possesses. A visceral attack adds 1 1/2 times the Woundwrencher's Strength modifier to weapon damage even if the attack is made with a one-handed or light weapon, and twice Strength modifier on two handed weapons. At 6th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the precision damage die increases by one step (1d6 at 6th, 1d8 at 11th, and finally 1d10 at 16th). This extra damage is precision damage. This deed replaces Precise Strike Savage Wound (Ex) At 11th level, when the Woundwrencher makes a riposte, as a free action she can spend 1 panache point to have that riposte inflict additional effects. She can inflict any one of the following: *One point of Str or Dex damage per 4 levels (maximum +5 at 20th level). *A -1 penalty to the target’s armor class per 4 levels (maximum -5 at 20th level). This penalty lasts for one round. *A -1 penalty to the target’s attack rolls per 4 levels (maximum -5 at 20th level). This penalty lasts for one round. * Reduce a chosen type of elemental energy resistance by 3 for every 4 levels (maximum -15 at 20th level). This penalty lasts for one minute, and can be removed with a successful DC 15 heal check, as per bleeding. * +1 Bleed damage per die of precision damage provided by the Visceral Attack deed (maximum +20 bleed damage at 20th level). This deed replaces bleeding wound and subtle blade deeds. Category:Class Category:Homebrew